parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1.
Here is part one of Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Young Kris Kringle - Charmy (from Sonic) *Adult Kris Kringle - Sonic (from Sonic) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Carl Fredricksen (from UP) *Jessica - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Ellie Fredricksen (from UP) *Topper - Cheese (from Sonic) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Grimsby - Snively (from Sonic) *Winter Warlock - Mike Wazowski (from Monsters Inc) *S.D. Kluger - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Tanta Kringle - Nicole Watterson (from Gumball) *Dingle - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) *Wingle - The Pink Panther *Bingle - Blanky (from The Brave Little Toaster) *Tingle - Timmy Turner (from The Secret of NIMH 2) *Zingle - Manny (from Ice Age) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Robots (from Sonic) *Children - Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil (form Rugrats), and Other Children *and more Transcript *Newscaster: Today, children everywhere are making preparations for an event of world shaking significance: the annual visit of Sonic Claus. Informed sources report that legions of junior citizens are making monumental efforts not to cry and not to pout. Meanwhile, letters by the thousands have been flooding postal facilities at the North Pole. (lots of children are making preparations while some babies are growing up) *Indian Chief: Dog gone thing! It always goes out when you're-- (sees everyone) Oh, hello there. My name's Special Delivery Doc. S.D., to be exact. Oh, I've got letters for Sonic today. And every year, they're the same. Some asked for toys, but some asked for questions. Like you take this one. *Kid 1: Dear Sonic, why do you wear a red suit? *Indian Chief: Uh-oh. I thought so. And this one. *Kid 2: Dear Sonic, why do you always come down the chimney when I'm asleep? *Indian Chief: And these. *Kids: Why do you have whiskers? And why do you live in the North Pole? Why do you leave presents everywhere? Why do you always come on Christmas day? And why is your name somehow Kris Kringle? Why? Why? Why? *Indian Chief: Now, hold on. Hold it, kids. I can answer all these questions. And I tell you the story about Sonic Claus! Ahem... This is the story of Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town. Sonic is a very special man, who works as a busy hero in the North Pole, and has no time to play. He's got millions and millions of stockings to fill on Christmas day. So, you'd better write your letter now, and make it right away. Because he's getting ready. His reindeers and his sleigh. However, you can read along with me in this story. Let's begin now. (puts on the Kidzone's Santa Claus is Coming to Town song) *Chorus: You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry, You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town. He's making a list, he's checking it twice, He's gonna find out who's naughty and nice, Santa Claus is coming to town. He sees you when you are sleeping, He knows when you're awake, He knows if you've been bad or good, So be good for goodness' sake. Oh, you'd better watch out, you'd better not cry, You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town. He sees you when you are sleeping, He knows when you're awake, He knows if you've been bad or good, So be good, be good for goodness' sake. You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry, You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town, to town. Yes he's on his way, Okay, He's got toys all over the sleigh, Oh yay, Santa is coming to town, Where'd you go, Right here. (as the title plays for Sonic Claus is Coming to Town, that stars the cast with) *Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Young Kris Kringle - Charmy (from Sonic) *Adult Kris Kringle - Sonic (from Sonic) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Carl Fredricksen (from UP) *Jessica - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Ellie Fredricksen (from UP) *Topper - Cheese (from Sonic) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Grimsby - Snively (from Sonic) *Winter Warlock - Mike Wazowski (from Monsters Inc) *S.D. Kluger - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Tanta Kringle - Nicole Watterson (from Gumball) *Dingle - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) *Wingle - The Pink Panther *Bingle - Blanky (from The Brave Little Toaster) *Tingle - Timmy Turner (from The Secret of NIMH 2) *Zingle - Manny (from Ice Age) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Robots (from Sonic) *Children - Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil (form Rugrats), and Other Children Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town Parts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoof